Computerized training systems of many types exist. In the area of training in vehicle operation, these frequently employ a simulator station that emulates the actual vehicle, often accomplished using a dummy vehicle control panel with a simulated out-the-window scene visible to the trainee. The training takes place in a virtual environment created by a pre-programmed computer system.
Simulator systems are generally expensive and it is very desirable to make maximum use of each piece of hardware, to reduce the overall costs of the equipment for the training results conferred.
Known training systems provide the trainee with classroom lessons and computer based training (CBT) delivered by computer or by a human instructor, followed by an after-action review that is given to the trainee from which the effectiveness of the training on the trainee can be determined. If the assessment is not positive for the trainee having been effectively trained by the course of instruction, the computer system either repeats the instruction process for the trainee, or initiates a remedial process to bring the trainee up to an effective level. This rigid sequential process is repeated for all trainees who follow the identical sequence of instruction until the assessment indicates adequate effectiveness of the training.
This process can result in wasteful or inefficient and costly use of the training resources, e.g., the simulator, because the varying skill levels of the trainees, and varying effectiveness of the course of instruction on each trainee. The most advanced student or trainee may be exposed to steps of training for less difficult aspects of the training, making that trainee bored, and also wasting the training time by trying to teach things that the trainee already knows. On the other hand, a less expert, moderately-skilled individual may be given additional instruction that is not necessary while at the same time being given less instruction in certain areas where he requires additional instruction and training, resulting in more repeat work. Finally, there is the very low-skilled trainee that needs to learn virtually everything, and has difficulties with addressing some of the more difficult aspects of the training, possibly missing basics, and therefore being unable to benefit from the remainder of the more advanced segment of the instruction set.
Similarly, different courses of training may have differing effectiveness depending on the nature of the trainees. As a result, training methods that are not effective for a given trainee may be administered, and their lack of effectiveness can only be determined after the training system has been occupied for a full instruction session.
For the foregoing reasons, current learning systems are not making efficient use of the available hardware and computer support systems and personnel.